Meisters and Weapons as one
by Darkzilla
Summary: Silver finds his new meister along a new relationship too? Rated M for later chapters
1. Found

It was a harsh winter night when Silver was walking home from Goldenrod city he was thinking about

himself about how he was he was a weapon along with Gold also a pokeblood ( that was a lugia )

Until, he found a boy with black hair with three white stripes on one side. Silver looked at him awkwardly

then he picked him up. " Honchkrow! To Death City !" Silver yelled.

Silver's POV

"Sheesh... he's freezing now..." Silver muttered "nnnngggh..." Death the Kid muttered. "He's waking up now oh well..."

Gold said as his weapon form in Silver's pocket " Shut up Gold." Silver told Gold.

Death the Kid's POV

It's cold here... oh symmetry how I love you... Who's helping me? I opened my eyes to see I couldn't make anything

out here but I see Death City.

Normal POV

Silver arrived at th DWMA.

"Shiagami-sama I found our new meister..." Silver said to Lord Death as Gold transformed back to human form.

" I see you found my son, Silver. Where was he?" Lord Death asked " Outside of Goldenrod City Shiagami-sama."

Gold said. " Bring him back to his home." Lord Death said. " Yes sir Shiagami-sama." Silver said.


	2. Home Sweet Home

"So this is where he lives." Gold said.

"Nice." Silver said.

Kid was barely awake but he was muttering about his new weapons now.

Gold opened the door. " What do we do now?" Gold asked.

" Help me bring him to his room Gold." Silver said to Gold.

"Why?" Gold asked out of curiosity.

" He has hypothermia." Silver explained. " But how can we warm him up though?" Silver asked himself.

" I know Silver! We can put him in warm water. But... we need to take his clothes off but his boxers." Gold exclaimed.

" For once I agree with you Gold..." Silver Said.


	3. Perfect

" So who's going to take his clothing off?" Gold asked.

Silver gave him the death glare. " Okay Silvy, I'll take symmetry boy's clothing off..." Gold groaned.

" Let's hurry Gold." Silver said.

" Okay I'm done Silver." Gold said. " I know, I was here the whole time helping you Gold." Silver said.

The two weapons carried the mestier to the bathroom.

" Holy crap, I need to get one of these." Silver exclaimed.

" It has a temperature setting so it'll be perfect." Gold said.

"... And a heater so you'll never run out of water." Silver said.

"Okay this temperature will be perfect for him." Gold said.

" Eighty-eight degrees... Perfect!" Silver exclaimed.


	4. An Awkward Awakening

" Hey maybe we can invite weapons and meisters over to play strip poker..." Gold said with a smirk.

" Yeah well we should do that later." Silver smirked while putting Kid in the shower.

" Turn on the water!" Gold yelled.

" Wait for it... three... two... one..." Silver said.

" Ahhh! So wet. So wet. So wet." Kid yelled at Gold and Silver.

Silver smiled " At least he's alive."

After Kid calmed down he asked Silver " What temperature is the water?"

Silver responded " Eighty eight degrees Kid-kun."

" Such perfect symmetry!" Kid said surprised.

Gold said " Well it seems like we should be going now then."


	5. Payphone

Blue's POV

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

I was running through the streets, my vision blurred by the tears flowing freely down my cheeks,only one simple tght was pouring through my head. Why? The only noise I could hear apart from me was my

sobs and panting was the pouring rain. Of course Green wasn't going to chase after me to apologise, couldn't care less about me!

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember

The people we used to be

It's even harder to picture

That you're not here next to me

You say it's too late to make it

But is it too late to try?

And in our time that you wasted

All of our bridges burned down

Green was nothing but a lie. Every little thing Green had told me was false; Green never did want to spend time with me. Green spent his days doing what he wanted and he couldn't care less about my feelings. As I turned the corner I skidded in the rain and ended up winded on the curb, legs cut and a gash on my forehead.

I've wasted my nights

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time when we called it love

But even the sun sets in paradise

The rain pouring down on my cuts caused them to sting but my heart hurt more. I lay there on the curb feeling the blood flow freely out of my wounds, my hair becoming stained with blood, parts of the blood washing away but most sticking. As I panted and sobbed I stared up at the cloudy night sky wondering what I did wrong. Why does Green hate me?

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

My blue orbs spotted a figure walking towards you. Turning my head to the side you spotted through hazy vision what appeared to be Silver's meister Death the Kid. He knelt down beside you and frowned as he took in your pathetic figure.

"Ummm… Blue-chan? Why the hell are you lying in the middle of the curb bleeding as it rains?" Kid asked as he propped me up into a sitting position.

If happy ever after did exist

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairytales are full of sh*t

One more stupid love song I'll be sick

You blinked and wiped the blood out of your eyes and stared at him.

"…Can I see Silver?" Iasked quietly, trying to keep my voice strong and not to start bawling my eyes out. You really needed to see my brother, now. Kid pulled out a phone and dialled a number, most likely as. Silver's

"…yeah...Blue...come quick…hurry! Bye…" Kid talked into his phone as I examined the cuts on my legs.

Then Kid turned back to me and sighed, pulling out a handkerchief from his front pocket and handing it over to me signalling me to clean my legs up.

You turned your back on tomorrow

Cause you forgot yesterday

I gave you my love to borrow

But just gave it away

You can't expect me to be fine

I don't expect you to care

I know I've said it before

But all of our bridges burned down

As I finished wiping the blood off my legs the screech of a bird suddenly came into earshot. Less than a minute later, Silver's Honkrow landed in front of me. I looked up through my brown hair and saw Silver sitting on the Bird, stopping it from attacking Kid.

"Blue?" he asked quietly as he hopped off the bird and knelt in front of you next to Kid

You smiled at him and stood up walking over to the bird petting it and climbing on the bird, my legs stinging like crazy.

"Thank you Kid-kun!" you gently tossed him the bloody handkerchief and his brow wrinkled in disgust getting his skateboard out. I giggled and for a bit forgot about Green,but then reality caught up and a sob rose in my throat.

I've wasted my nights

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time when we called it love

But even the sun sets in paradise

Silver climbed on the bird in front of me and I wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning my forehead on his black and red jacket. I sniffed and when the bird dashed off , following Kid. I thought back to all the times I'd travelled with Green. I closed my eyes and listened to the hum of the bird, trying to hold myself together. Shortly though, .I arrived at Gallows Mansion.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

As soon as I landed I was off the bird and pelting up to the front door, ignoring Silver's cries from behind. I flung open the door and ran into my surprised brother's friend Gold's arms, sobbing hysterically. His eyes widened and he patted my back, making soothing noises and wondering what the hell was going on. Silver soon walked into the house, grumbling about things being asymmetrical as usual. As soon as he saw me crying however, he was by my side, rubbing my back. Gold frowned and asked you what was wrong quietly.

"…G-Green..." I whispered and began sobbing again.

In a flash I was heaved into Kid's arms and Silver was out the door yelling about idiots and how he was going to kill him.

If happy ever after did exist

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairytales are full of sh*t

One more stupid love song I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone...

Kid rubbed circles on my back and led me to the couch, whispering soothing words in my ears. His bangs were tickling my face as I sobbed into his shoulder and his golden eyes were filled with concern. I clung to him, sobbing and shaking for what seemed like hours. Finally he pulled me away from him and wiped my tears with his thin fingers.

"Blue...are you alright?" he studied my face as he asked.

I shook your head and fiddled my hands.

Kid sighed and ran a hand through his hair, groaning and rubbing his temples.

"It's him right?" he growled and paced the room, leaving me smiling gently at him.

At least Kid cares… I thought.

Man work that sh*t

I'll be out spending all this money while you sitting round

Wondering why it wasn't you who came up from nothing

Made it from the bottom

Now when you see me I'm stunning

And all of my cars start with the push up a button

Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it

Switched the number to my phone

So you never could call it

Don't need my name on my show

You can tell it I'm ballin'

Swish, what a shame could have got picked

Had a really good game but you missed your last shot

So you talk about who you see at the top

Or what you could've saw

But sad to say it's over for

Phantom pulled up valet open doors

Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for

Now ask me who they want

So you can go and take that little piece of sh*t with you

I nodded slowly and felt hot tears pick my blue orbs again. I was expecting Kid to start lecturing me on how Silver was right that had never been right for me but you tensed when warm arms wrapped around me. Kid sighed into my hair and tried to ignore the aching feeling in his heart.

"I'll be here for you ok?" he whispered into your ear as I burst into tears again, gripping his shirt and crying.

"I…I…thank you…" I managed to choke out as he comforted me. I held him tightly as my sobbing ceased and my eyelids became droopy.

"Let's get you to bed…" he said quietly, picking me up and carrying you to his bed. He laid me gently on his bed and pulled up the covers, wiping the dampness of your cheeks. my eyes were closed and my quiet snoring was echoing in the room. Kid smiled and kissed my forehead, heading out into the lounge room to wait for Silver.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

As he exited your room, he turned and watched my sleeping figure. "I love you…"

If happy ever after did exist

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairytales are full of sh*t

One more stupid love song I'll be sick

Now I'm at a payphone...


	6. Black

Crystal's POV

Black

Everything in my world that I had ever known was black. I just watched my family get murdered by crazy man and I was next. Then,

it all went black.

When I awoke, I was covered in blood. my hand had turned into a blade and was dripping with the red stuff. I shivered and transformed the blade back into an arm, making my appearance that of a human. I frowned slightly, annoyed almost, at the dismembered man under my feet as I flicked his blood from my arms. I closed my crystal eyes and rubbed my face.

'Today is going to be a long day,' I thought, looking at the rising sun and pinching the dirtied soul and swallowing it whole.

And a long day it was.

" Crystal

, you have been charged with the murder of serial killer and drug lord, Adolfo Constanzo. How do you plead?" the judge said, staring at me.

He didn't want to do this. I was a pretty, young girl with shining light blue hair and smooth white skin. Still, my eyes unsettled him. Though they were a beautiful shade of crystal, the were dull and almost lifeless. I stood and straightened my blue skirt. I smirked at the judge and flashed a thumbs up to my lawyer.

"I plead guilty." Everyone in the room gasped and my lawyer fell into his chair in shock.

"Very well, let's wrap this up then. Seeing as this man killed your family and you are an untrained weapon," the man sighed and gestured to the guard, "you will attend DWMA and fight for Lord Death. You are dismissed." l frowned, disappointed in the judge. 'Oh well.' I t hought, following the guard to the train that would take me to my new home.

I stood outside of my classroom, staring at the slip of paper the woman in the front office handed me. I tugged at my black tank top and opened the door.

All heads turned to look at me, a new girl in gray, baggy sweats, a short tank top, and sneakers.

"And you are...?" A bored voice droned from a wheelie chair. I turned to stare at the man with a screw in his head.

"Crystal." You growled at the man. I didn't know why, but I didn't like him with his stitching and white lab coat. A clicking echoed in the room as he turned the screw in his head. The students remained deathly silent, watching the scene play out.

"Crystal..." He said, cocking his head to the side and turning the screw, "Ah!" He snapped and pointed at you suddenly, causing me to stumble back a little. "The little murderess. A sword-type weapon. Found in quite the blood bath." He smirked, "You killed the killer of your family." He adjusted his glasses and they glinted evilly in the light. "I'm Professor Stein." Stein introduced himself and spun in his chair to face his students. "You may sit there." He said, pointing at an empty seat by a blue-haired boy.

I ground my teeth. 'I don't like him much, either.'

"So," he nudged at me, "a murderess?"

"Don't make me a serial killer," I mumbled. 'This guy...' I sigh, placing my head onto the cool desk.

"Hey!" the boy next to me shouted, but no one looked at him. My head shot up.

"What?" I snap, voice dripping with venom. The boy placed a foot onto the desk.

"You don't talk to the amazing Black Star like that! I will surpass God and a little girl like you can never stop me!" He laughed wildly and a couple of students turned to face the obnoxious boy.

"You're annoying," I moan, smacking him across the face with a textbook that was placed in front of me.

"Black Star!" You heard a girl squeak, rushing towards her fallen comrade.

"Miss Crystal, I highly suggest you don't do that in my class," Stein said. I rolled my crystal eyes and placed my head back on my desk and closed my eyes. Then, a piece of paper hit my head. I sluggishly lifted my head to find what was thrown at me. 'Oh joy, a note.' I thought, unfolding the paper.

"That was pretty uncool of you to hit Black Star but whatever. So you killed a dude? That's kind of cool, I guess."

I searched the room for whoever sent the note and noticed a guy with white hair and his head in his hand staring at me. I narrowed my eyes and tore the note, causing the white-haired boy to smirk, revealing his shark teeth, and look back at the teacher. The blonde next to him glanced my way and whispered something to shark-boy that cause him to snicker. She looked at him in shock for a moment but turned to face Stein again. I was about to do the same when I felt the hairs on my neck prickle again. Slowly, warily, you turned your head to face a boy with short black hair staring at your own blue hair. It looked like he was going to touch it.

For some reason, even though I already hated this place,i wanted him to touch your hair. I sighed and leaned back enough so the boy could touch my hair and, as he pet you, I relaxed a little.

"Gold! You can't just touch someone's hair like that!" A voice harshly whispered.

"But," Gold , chuckled"

she let me! And isn't it pretty?"

"Silver! Gold! Pay attention!" Another voice scolded. I tilted your head a little to see another boy with red longer hair that I assumed was Silver and a pale, dark haired boy with three white stripes on one side.

"This school is so weird." I mumbled and then the bell rang.

I ran out of that room as fast as I could.I ran and I ran. I ran out of the school and into a dark alley and that felt right. I slumped against one of the brick walls and sobbed.

'Mom, are you there? Dad, can you hear me? I hate this school. I hate this place and I hate those people! Why did you have to leave me? Why am I still here?' Suddenly, I heard footsteps.

"You poor child." A fat priest said, grinning evilly, "Let me take away the pain. Let me redeem you!" He cried out, swinging a staff at me.

I didn't cry out. I stood coolly and watched as I hand turned into a sword. The priest raised his eyebrows and swung at you again, testing you. I ducked and ran him through.

"Alter boy," He croaked out, as I pulled my arm out of his stomach, "finish her."

I bristled, waiting for the 'Alter boy' to appear.

Slowly, he stepped from the shadows. He was young, around my age, maybe a bit older. He chuckled darkly at his dead priest.

"You killed my meister." he ran at you faster than I could think and pressed me to the wall. my sword-arm clanged uselessly on the bricks behind me and I glared at the man in front of me .Suddenly, though, I was very tired. I looked down to see a burning incense stick. "Oh, are you tired?" The man asked sweetly, waiving the stick under my nose. My vision blurred and I felt my arm turn to nothing more that that, an arm. I fell to the ground.

"You're so pretty." The weapon said, straddling my limp body and running a hand on my exposed side, causing shivers to rack my body. "Let me have you," he whispered, "and you will be free from sin."

"Crystal!" You heard someone shout and the weight on me was gone. I couldn't move and I felt my heavy eyelids closing. "Tsubaki, ninja sword." the voice shouted, followed closely by a scream as I fell into the blackness.

When I awoke, I was In a hospital bed. I moaned and I lifted myself up, clutching my aching head.

"Crystal..." A soft voice whispered. I turned to face the blue-haired boy that had saved me.

"It's cold." I murmur, shivering.

"Let me help." He grinned, crawling into the bed with me. It was a tight fit and I had no room to move away. I closed my eyes again as his breath tousled my hair and his warm arms wrapped around my hips. Again, l fell into the darkness, but this time, I wasn't alone.


	7. Insanity

I used to rule the world

Seas would rise when I gave the word

Now in the morning I sleep alone

Sweep the streets I used to own

The mission they were given. That's all Silver was thinking about.

But slowly the Black blood was consuming Silver and Soul as they were trying to resonate with The group.

They were trying to stop but the madness took over.

They were in their human form now.

I used to roll the dice

Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes

Listen as the crowd would sing

"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

"Dammit..." Silver muttered as Soul got up.

The team was there laying barely alive. "Maka!" Soul yelled.

Kid, Crystal, and Gold were protecting Maka.

Silver looked at himself and muttered "The Madness in me..."

One minute I held the key

Next the walls were closed on me

And I discovered that my castles stand

Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

"Adaptability Insanity Twin pistol mode." Silver smirked.

"Silver?" Gold asked.

Silver was supposed to keep that a secret from everyone.

Silver had a smirk on his face, his eyes had a metallic glare with lust in his eyes

He mumbled "Execution mode..."

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

Silver aimed at the witch and shot at her...

Her blood was pouring at the team.

"Checkmate..." Gold whispered

"Gold and Silver, are going insane now." Kid said.

Silver was laughing at the drops of blood coming down.

For some reason I can't explain

Once you go there was never

Never an honest word

And that was when I ruled the world

Maka woke up in Soul's arms.

"That's overkill now." Crystal said changing her arm to normal.

Silver and Gold snapped out of the madness.

They were injured badly from the fight.

It was the wicked and wild wind

Blew down the doors to let me in

Shattered windows and the sound of drums

People couldn't believe what I'd become

Silver looked with satisfaction in his eyes at Kid.

Gold smirked at the team and asked "Who wants to play strip poker now?"

Everyone face palmed at the comment Gold said.

Revolutionaries wait

For my head on a silver plate

Just a puppet on a lonely string

Oh, who would ever want to be King

But that was when I ruled the world...


	8. What happens under the table

Blue's POV

After another long day of school, I sighed and walked back to your friend Gold's house as usual. I looked at him with a slight smile and chuckled a little as he was walking with an expressionless face until he turned to me with a strange face. "Hmm? What?" He asked, making me quickly look away with my cheeks as red as a tomato. "N-Nothing!" I said nervously, earning a shrug and looking back ahead of him. Oh yea…did I forget to tell you that I had a massive crush on the guy?I sighed and continued walking, pretending that I wasn't fazed by my sudden act of shyness. "So Blue

...the exams are coming up shortly…would you mind letting me study for a little while?" He asked politely. I turned to him and smiled lightly. "Sure, as long as you're able to pass your exam then I'll let you study as much as you want." He smiled lightly at you and nodded. "Good. I can't afford to fail."

Later that night, I couldn't help but silently study with Gold under a table as I was reading an assignment, Silver came in to check in on me. "Just making sure you guys were doing ok on your studying, Gold, do you want something to eat? You haven't eaten since you've gotten home." Gold nodded, "Sure, I am getting a little hungry." He then looked at me with his golden eyes as he rested his head tiredly on his hand that was resting its elbow against the table. "You want something Blue...?" He asked me, earning a slightly no. "No thanks, I'll eat once I'm done, I'm not really all that hungry tonight." Silver nodded and left the room, leaving you and Gold alone once again. "Hey…Gold…?" He looked up at me with a blank stare. "What is it? I got to study a bit more…" know…but…I just wanted to give you something as a good luck charm for the upcoming exams." Gold looked at me confused, yet his eyes were filled with interest as you held out a head-band with his name written with a permanent black ink. "I also know how much you like things to be lucky, so I wrote your name as straight as I could." I smiled lightly as I watched him tie on the head-band and smile. A small tint of pink was on his cheeks, yet I didn't notice. "Thanks Blue...I don't care if I look like a fool…I will wear this on the day of these exams…this I promise…" He said with a soft smile, making me blush more and stare at him with a shy smile, not even realizing that both were slowly leaning closer…and closer…until I could feel his breath gently tickle my bottom lip. As my lips were about to touch, Silver opened the door rather loudly, causing both of us to tumble back in a blushing mess, coming back to reality as Silver served Gold's food. "Here ya go Gold, Hope you enjoy." he said with a smirk. Gold thanked him and watched him leave before eating, enjoying every bite.

I frowned slightly in jealousy for me I was unable to cook, even for him. I then noticed that he was already half-way through with his meal as he finished eating until his plate was clean and not a single crumb in sight. I growled lightly and pouted as Gold noticed my sudden change of mood. "Hm? Blue? What's the matter?" I then laid on my lower back and kicked him, making sure not to hit his private area as he groaned in pain. "What the hell was that for!?" He growled in anger as I continued to hit his shin, it soon got to the point where Gold joined the battle, and began to get tangled up in your legs just to kick you back until suddenly…

Kid's POV

"Got the camera?" Silver asked me. "Yeah..." Soul muttered. "When did you get here" I asked. "Maka kicked me out. That was so uncool." Soul replied. "I can't believe that I'm doing this to my Sister..." Silver said. "Let's go now." I said with a smirk.

Blue's POV

"Ah~!" I suddenly moaned out as I collapsed my

head on the table. Gold gasped lightly, staring at me with worry. "I'm so sorry Blue! Are you ok!?" He asked, worry covering his voice as I looked up at him with a small smirk and your cheeks glowing red. "My…you sure are bold Gold

…~" "What are you talking about Blue...?" My

smirk widened as I looked up at him with my mischievous blue orbs as I

chuckled lustfully. "Where do you think your foot is located~?" Gold looked at me confused then his eyes suddenly widen and his face turned into a burning shade of red as he got the idea. His foot, was right against my covered clit. He quickly put his foot away and watched me slowly get up and walk towards him until I sat in his lap, making him blush even more but the amount of closeness we both were together. "I don't believe you will be going anywhere~" I said seductively as I lifted up my dress to reveal my white panties and gently rest against his clothed crotch, causing him to grunt lightly as blush more (if that was even possible). I smirked more and began to slowly move my hips back and forth, making me moan softly in pleasure. "Gold…do you remember that one time when you walked in on me in the bathroom…?" I said softly, suddenly making my voice turn into a shy tone. Gold looked at me with a flustered look. "Th-That time was only an accident!" He shouted lightly, making me chuckle lightly and smile. "And don't forget the part when your hand was accidentally touching me…there…~" I moaned softly, causing Gold to grunt more softly as you continued to move my hips. Gold tried to struggle to get free until he suddenly stopped in his tracks. "D-Did my pants just get wet…?" I looked at him and gently rested my head on his chest, my face blushing red. "I'm sorry…but I couldn't help myself…I'm sorry that I dirtied your pants Goldie…" Gold blushed at the nickname and looked away with a stubborn pout. "Honestly…I don't understand you at all…" I looked at him and kissed him, causing his eyes to widen in shock before they slowly closed and kissed me back, breaking away after what felt like forever for air. "I love you….Gold…" He stared at me, astonished by my sudden bold action. "I…I…I….love you…too…" He finished with a smile as we both kissed once more and this time, we both gently moved your hips, him rubbing against me, me rubbing against him. It was pure bliss, until once again, "Gold, Blue, I brought you both a small snack! I'm sorry I ate all the cookies with Kid!" Silver said, causing us both to quickly break away and me turning around and just sitting on Gold's lap like a child sitting on a parents lap. Both of our faces were blushing red and were slightly sweating as we both tried to act like you were studying the whole time.

"Hm? Blue? Why is your face red?" I turned to Kid with a soft smile. "Oh…it's because it's getting a little warm in here." Gold nodded "Alright, then I might as we-…never mind…" He said quickly and sat back down before he could get himself back up.'Shit! I got a big problem now!' 'Gold…don't tell me you have a…' Silver and Kid looked at Gold and I Sit slight confusion until I smirked once again and landed my backside against him, feeling something rather revealing poking me as I smirked more. 'Dammit Soul Is now really a good time to have a camera with you!?'Gold asked. 'I see…it feels very hot and it's very hard…I'm happy to know that~' I then began to move my hips forward and back, making Gold having a hard time holding his moans as he blushed more. He couldn't control it anymore and began to move his hips anymore, not even caring if Soul, Kid, and Silver was in the room. It took a long time before Kid began calculating what was going on right then. Gold was panting and grunting lightly, his face was a blushing red and he looked like he was trying to hold an orgasm while he was moving his hips in a slight thrusting motion. As for me, I was moving my hips as well, only I was panting and moaning gently and softly, probably thinking that they couldn't hear you when theyclearly could. Kid's and

Silver eyes widen and gasped as they blushed and growled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING AT A PLACE LIKE THIS!?


	9. Sleep

Silver was an insomniac and he knew it quite well. His lack of ability to sleep came from his fear of dreaming or rather what his dreams brang. He didn't want anyone to worry about him and his lack of sleep; even as the dark circles formed under his eyes from days without a wink of sleep. The red-head sighed and sat down in the snow, not caring at how cold his body was or the night breeze that hit his face like knives. He did this every night despite what people said or told him. More importantly he knew that if he stayed in the room once again and refused to sleep,

Kid would come in and insist to stay with him until he fell asleep; even though he knew very well that he would fall asleep first. Silver didn't mind the striped

-haired shiagami's company; in fact he sort of enjoyed it as he would keep on telling himself. Yes, the reaper was hyper one second and completely silent the next but he liked the variety of emotions that Kid showed; something he thought- no he knew- he couldn't do anymore. His grey eyes watched as the snow danced around in the air and landed either on his face, body or around him; instantly melting on contact. No matter how hard he tried he could never bring himself to close his eyes and sleep even now when he felt like he couldn't move from the spot.

"Damn sleep." He hissed under his breath, mentally hitting himself because of the barrier keeping him from what he needed most. Hearing a light chuckle above him, the red head looked up to see the shiagami he didn't really mind.

"Hey, Silver..." Kid started, walking sitting next to Silver. The grey-eyed boy half glared and half smiled at the striped-haired reaper, feeling slightly annoyed at the fact that Kid had just broken the peaceful night.

"Kid...What are you doing here?" He asked, watching as the golden eyed shiagami sat down beside him and smiled brightly.

"Well, you see...I couldn't sleep so I decided to come here and then you showed up an-"

"Kid." Silver interrupted, cutting off the reaper's rambling. The striped haired shiagami looked down and sighed.

"Sorry, Silver, I guess I got carried away..." he smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head and averting his gaze. The weapon sighed heavily and looked at Kid.

"Go away." he stated, making the striped haired shiagami frown.

"Never."

"Go."

"Nope."

"Kid."

"Silver."

"..."

"Oh, I confused you didn't I?"

"Go. Away."

"Not until you sleep."

"...Fine you can stay-"

"YES!" Kid cheered, holding his arms up in the air and smiling widely. Silver almost immediately regretted the decision but continued nonetheless,

"On one condition," He continued, making sure the striped haired shiagami was listening. Kid nodded and awaited for his weapon to continue.

"You don't touch my hair. Ever again." Kid sighed heavily and nodded, holding his hand out.

"Fine, deal. Although Blue and I thought you looked adorable." he said, moving beside Silver so that the to were both leaning against the trunk if the tall tree. A long silence passed between the two; making the golden eyed shiagami feel somewhat uncomfortable as the snow continued to fall down onto and around them. Chucking the weapon a glance from the side, Kid decided to remain quiet for just a bit longer. As the shiagami averted his gaze away from him, Silver mimicked the shiagami's actions; shooting him a quick glance before looking back towards the horizon.

"So..." Kid started, not able to bear the silence anymore.

"Do you like Blue, Silver?" him asked, watching him for a response. If the weapon had his twin pistol mode

, Kid would be shot on the floor right now however that was not the case.

"No." He stated rather coldly, not taking his stare away from the white horizon.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you like someone at all?"

"...No."

"What's your name?"

"What the hell?!"

"Just answer it!" Kid shouted, waiting for a reply. Silver sighed heavily.

"Silver."

"What's a grey metal?"

"...Silver."

"Who's lying to his best friend the whole wide world?"

"Silv- Hey! I'm not lying!" He defended, glaring at the striped haired shiagami which resulted in him flinching somewhat.

"Yes you are, I can tell; you're not that unreadable." Kid explained, resting his head in the side of Silver's shoulder. The weapon flinched at the sudden display of affection.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, stuttering as he looked for words. Kid closed his eyes and sighed.

"Shut up, I'm tired and I want to sleep." Kid said, moving closer to the weapon. Silver looked around nervously and sighed heavily.

"Fine..." he stated, watching the snow fall onto the ground. Kid smiled gently.

"Thank you, Silver." he whispered before falling asleep.

Yes, Silver was an insomniac and yes, he didn't fall asleep that night either but for him to have a moment like this; one where nothing could disturb this peaceful night or hurt him in any way, he felt genuinely happy and the tiredness seemed to melt away. He didn't mind Kid's company and if he had to stay like this all night, he didn't mind either; he would keep waiting here with him.

Until Kid fell asleep.


	10. Gambling

The brand new casino was filled with the richest of rich. All the celebrity- guests wore the fanciest clothing, their pockets and tote-bags filled with wads of hard cash.

Kid felt slightly out of place. But being the Shiagami's son he had to attend some events like these, as a part of his job. The DWMA had so many branches, and now a new one that dealt in the gambling business.

He walked as perfect as he could, but the feeling of awkward stares weren't helping. Sporting a swave tuxedo, his striped bangs would move as he walked. People stared at the handsome Shiagami for he was a sight to behold.

He sat down at the bar, folding his legs as he waited for his weapons.

Oh yes, he wasn't coming on uncharted territory alone.

Kid stared at the crowd, gathered at the Poker tables, Blackjack tables, slots and the Roulettes. And much to his dismay, he didn't know how to play any of those games. Maybe the slots, but that was the end of it. He sighed heavily, knowing fully that he would just embarrass himself as he attempted any of the gambles.

'I shouldn't have come tonight.' Kid thought grimly.

"Hello there, may I buy you a drink Mademoiselle?"

Interrupting the striped haired Shiagami's train of thought was a woman, roughly in her sixties, wearing what she thought was a flirty smile, but it actually looked like a deformed smile a serial killer would wear just before she was about to kill you.

But just before Kid could politely flat-out refuse, a hand was placed on the elderly woman's shoulder.

As the middle-aged woman turned to look behind her, so did Kid.

"Sorry old-timer, but he's with me. You're gonna have to get your 'frisk' on somewhere else." The redhead said, a murderous tone shadowing his voice.

The elderly woman apologized and quickly took off, obviously intimidated by the redhead.

"Silver!" Kid said in surprise and slightly in relief.

"Could you be anymore careless?" The silver-eyed weapon scolded, his brow furrowing as he ran his hand through his flaming-red hair.

"I'm sorry but-" Kid stopped in the middle of his sentence as he finally took notice of his weapon's appearance.

The fiery weapon wore a black coat and black pants. He wore a red shirt underneath and a black tie. His hair was slightly slicked back, and his cologne topped it all off.

"Wow." The sight of Silver took Kid's breath away.

"What?" The redhead raised his brow, confusion clouding his face.

"Your… um… symmetrical..." Kid complimented.

Taken aback, Silver blushed slightly and looked away.

He then took a look at Kid, and in turn had his breath taken away as well.

"Y-you too." Silver wore an even deeper shade of red, taking the Shiagami's wrist

in his hand and led him to the gambling tables.

"Um, Silv… I've never gambled any day of my life. Ever." Kid confessed.

"Leave it to me." Silver turned back, a smirk on his face.

He led Kid to the Roulette tables and placed his bets.

Silver would never admit to Kid or anyone else for that matter, but his father used to own a casino in Celadon City. It was partly used as a Team Rocket hideout, however. It got taken over by someone else when Giovanni left, but for the time it was under Giovanni, Silver picked some good tricks on the gamble games, especially the roulettes.

As Kid watched Silver dominate the table, she had second thoughts.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to come afterall.


	11. Suicidal

Running. Always running. No time for anything or anyone. I knew time was running out. I was so close to a sanctuary. I knew it. I could feel it! Keep running!

I felt something hit my ankle and I fell to the ground, hard.

I have to keep running.

I writhe on the ground, trying to get up but avoid the attacks.

I'm so close.

I struggle to my knees and hands, cringing as I feel the bite of arrows into my back. I can see the doors to the school and sweaty blood red locks of hair, I begin crawling.

"Ah, ah, ah~" a wicked voice objects and I feel something heavy crash onto my back. I shout out in pain as the woman's feet dig into my skin and tears rush down my face. "Poor baby~" she coos, stepping off of me and flipping me. unceremoniously onto my back. I watch in horror as an arrow appears out of nowhere, taking aim at my neck. "Let me make it better." she snarls and the sharp point make it's way to the soft flesh.

"No!" I wake up, screaming and gripping my neck.

"What's wrong?" Kid runs in, shouting, with Gold following. I blush, embarrassed to have awoken my meister as well as Gold.

"I'm sorry, Kid-kun," I lower my eyes to pick at my quilts, "it was just a nightmare." I listen as Gold turn back and leave the room but Kid lingers. I hear him step further into your room, towards the bed.

I bite my lip, swallowing harshly. "I know that you have nightmares almost every night and I know that some of your nightmares come true." My silver eyes widen and you stare at the boy.

"W-what are you talking about?" I stumble over my words, gripping the blankets.

"Who died in your dream?" he growls, causing you to cringe.

"I can't tell you!" I yell back. He huffs and storms out of the room, leaving me in a blood bath with red teardrops in my eyes.. I cover my ears with my hands and squeeze your eyes shut. I don't want to see or hear the deaths that are coming at the hands of madness. I just want to be normal.

Or dead.

I twitch, flinching slightly at the voice in my head. Maybe it was right. Maybe I do wish that I was dead. I close my eyes and go back to sleep. When the next day rolls around, I stay in bed, even through Kid and Gold knock on my door.

Can't get out of bed, can you?

I whimper as the voice attacks again, not knowing what to do.

Kill yourself

I pull myself out of the bed noticing that I'm still a female and didn't charge to a male then I walk to the bathroom. Shivering in my night clothes, I decide to take a bath. I watch as the water pours from the faucet and began to get undressed. I step into the tub, eyeing the razor Kid must have left on the side. I shake my head and instead decide on dunking my head under the water. I hold yourself in that limbo, screaming bubbles out until I have nothing left to scream. I hold myself under for a little longer, waiting for an odd darkness to creep into my vision. I surface, gasping for air, waiting for the spots to leave my eyes.

The razor isn't a bad idea, you know.

I shiver as the water around me turns cold. Maybe, that voice is right. I reach my shaking hand out to brush the cold metal.

You're so close.

There was a knock on the door of the bathroom.

"Silver?" Kid calls and I feel a bloody tear slide down my face as I finger the blade. "Silver, I want you to come out right now." his voice begins to get louder, "You've been acting strange, we need to talk. Who did you see die last night?"

"I can't tell you!" I muttered back loud enough for him to hear, gripping the handle of the blade, "I can't because it was me!" I place the razor at my wrist, with an insane smirk on my face. That's when the door came crashing in, with Kid not far behind it. He then threw the razor from my grip, pulling me out of the water.

He wraps a towel around me, cradling me in his arms as I silently cry, soaking his shirt in my wet hands.

"I promise that I won't leave your side." he whispers, kissing just in front of my ear. I whimper as he carefully kisses my face. I cling to him as he lifts me, taking me to my bed.

"Why?" I whisper.

"Because I love you. I knew since I first saw you that I loved you." he pulls me closer.

"I love you too." I murmur before relaxing again against Kid's warm chest. I feel him stroke my damp hair, kissing my forehead. I mentally facepalm and blush, realizing what I said back and I was still naked.

"Kid?" I ask, hearing a soft snore from my meister. I chuckle lightly, "Nevermind."


	12. Tutoring

Kid's POV

Son, you have become a great weapon meister. There are a couple of students struggling in Professor Stein's class. As a great meister and as my son, I feel that it is your duty to help and tutor some of these students. A particuar student I have already set up for after classes today is Silver's sister Blue, she is a meister who works with a sword like Crona," Lord Death said in his squeaky voice. He watched me sigh and I glance at my weapons, the guys Gold and Silver

. I rested my hand on the back of my head and watched my father move about. "I guess… " I

reluctantly agreed.

Even though father wore a mask, I was sure that he was grinning. My father waved his huge white hands about then gently patted me on the head. "That's my son, now go ahead to class and don't be late," cheered my father. I turned away from my father. "Gold… Silver, let's go," I told my weapons and headed down the steps.

Blue's POV

I giggle as I, Soul, and Maka all walk into Professor Stein's classroom. "So how are you two doing in this class?" I ask and grin. Maka peered over at me with green eyes and smiled. "I'm doing quite well…. Soul on the other hand.." she started and narrowed her green eyes at Soul's red ones. The cool white haired weapon hung his head and sighed. "I'm not doing very well in here for that matter," he said and glanced up at me. He chuckled when I rubbed the back of myhead. "You and Crys aren't doing good in here?" he asked curiously. Maka turned to Soul and glared once again. "MAKA CHOP!" she yelled and hit him hard on the top of the head with a thick book. I winced and mouthed 'ouch'.

Now I took this moment to retreat with my own weapon Crystal. Quickly I plop myself down and watch as Crystal sits beside me. "Those two are at it again," I told her

and laugh softly. Black Star cheered, "Yahoo!" He entered the room and jumped between Soul and Maka with her lethal book. The blue haired assassin grinned and looked around at all his friends. "What are you guys doing today? Well that doesn't matter anyway, today I decided, is the day I will surpass God!" Black Star continued. His tall partner Tsubaki rubbed the back of her neck and nervously. "Black Star, why don't you get down?" she asked and he glanced in her direction before hopping down. I giggle and shake your head a bit, they were funny.

Now I glance towards the door and slump down in my seat more to hide from Death the Kid and his two weapons who had just entered the room. "Black Star, you've put your disgusting foot prints on my desk because of the mud on your boots! You could had at least set them down equally apart and in the same exact position so it would be symmetrical!" K id shouted in outrage. He glared at the assassin who only laughed in response. "Calm down Kid," Silver soothed and patted the boy on the back. Kid nodded and took a deep breath before looking right up at you with his yellow eyes. He turned and whispered something to the Dex holders before walking up to the steps where Crystal and I sat.

A smile spread across his face and he nodded his head at your partner Crystal then turned to look me straight in the face. "Good morning Blue and Crystal, " he greeted the two of us and shoved his hands into his pockets. I slowly sit up straight and smile, lightly twirling a strand of my hair. "Hey Death the Kid, what's up? Not to be rude but you usually don't talk to us," I tell him and raise my eye brows. This caused him to frown for a moment but his smile quickly returned. "I didn't want to say this right away but since you insist. My father has noticed that the two of you have been having hard time in this class, I was wondering if you'd allow me to help you," Lord Death's son said confidently.

I blush slightly out of embarrassment, he knew I wasn't doing well in here, how humiliating. "Uh, that'd be great. We could really use the help, especially from a skilled Meister like you," I tell him and glance down. Death the Kid nodded and smiled even more. "Right, we'll practice after class," he said and walked down the steps and to his seat just as Stein rolled into the room on his chair that like usual, tipped over, causing the scientist to land on the floor of the class room. "Let's begin, everyone take your seat," said Stein and he slowly climbed back into his seat before twisting the large screw in his head.

Slowly the professor pushed his chair over to his desk and he opened up the class text book, which he rarely does since he usually tries to do dissections. "Where does a soul reside? Maka?" Stein asked, not taking his eyes off of the page he was reading. "A sound soul resides in a sound body," the green eyed girl said automatically with confidence. Stein nodded his head and a creepy smirk of his crossed his face. He pushed up his glasses. "You all have a major written exam coming up next week but first there is also a fighting exam. There will be fill in the blank, true or false, and two short answer questions. No, there is no multiple choice questions on this test which is why it is a 'written exam'. Study hard and practice for the fighting exam you will have in three days. You are dismissed, "Stein said and rolled out of the classroom.

I groan and hide my face in my hands. "I'm doomed!" I tell my partner Crystal and glanced at her, she looked equally upset. I frown and point a finger at her. "Okay, we are going to work our hardest, if we pass these two tests then we can bring our grades up," I say and cheer up a bit at this information.

A hand was placed on my desk and I looked up to see Death the Kid. "Gold, Silver, and I will help you two with these exams. The fighting one is closer so I figured we'd just go practice out front," Lord Death's son said. Slowly I nod and stand, my partner followed my lead. "Gold,Silver , let's go!" Kid shouted and headed down the stairs. My (Sis-)Brother looked over at him and Gold said sarcastically "Aye, Aye Captain!" Gold muttered back before grabbing Silver's arm and dragging him along. I couldn't help but laugh softly at the group of three; it was a miracle they could work together.

I stepped outside and grinned because of the warmth. "This is the perfect day to practice," I told my partner Crystal laughed at how enthusiastic you were. Kid had already walked away from us two. " Gold, Silver," he said and they nodded. Silver looked at the perverted trainer. "Right," she said and they both transformed into twin pistols that Kid easily caught. I knew that Kid was getting serious "Crystal, " I say and she nodded before quickly transforming into a sword. I take hold of the hilt of the sword and took position.

'I'm at a disadvantage, swords are better for close combat while guns could easily be used at a distance… but it's not like we will always get into a fight that we will had the advantage in' I thought. I take a deep calming breath and jump back when Kid shot both the guns at once, the bullets hit the ground where I had just been standing. "You're going easy on us," I snap angrily and pointed my sword towards him. A smile spread across his face as he shook his head. "I'm not doing it to insult you, I'm doing it to evaluate you and see what you can and can't do… to see what we have to work on," Death the Kid explained then ran at you with his two pistols in hand, giving you a fair chance.

I smirked and ran to his right which he seemed confused by this, but then I swung my sword, he was barely able to dodge me and my partners attack. He had thought that my sword was shorter than it really was which nearly got him scratched. The two of us continued this, both advancing at the other and trying to attack the other, testing to try and figure out the other's downfall. Kid didn't notice though that I wasn't only testing him, but also making him move purposely towards the building. One he was close enough, I drove my sword towards him, catching the shoulder of his jacket, pinning him to the wall.

His yellow eyes widened in shock and his eyes met my own blue colored eyes. He was surprised that I had been able to do this... but also pissed at you for putting a cut in his symmetrical outfit. "Blue, do you realize what you've just done?" he asked in disbelief and looked down at his jacket. I could sense the anger growing in the Meister and quickly pulled my partner Crystal

out of Kid's jacket. "Look… I'm sorry, I know you have this huge thing about symmetry," I started but was cut off when Kid tackled me to the ground, causing me to drop my sword. "ooof," I said as the air rushed out of my lungs because of the impact of the ground and Kid being on top of me.

Quickly all the weapons turned back, Silver looked surprised,

not sure what to do with Kid being so mad. my partner quickly changed back and moved to try and pry Kid off of me but Silver stopped Crystal "Silver, you bastard." I muttered to him. Gold said. " You shouldn't have done that to kid!" the perverted trainer said. A blush crossed my face, I couldn't help it, even if he was mad at me and that was the only reason why he had tackled me to the ground. I have had a crush on Death the Kid for a very long time but had never told him. Kid stared down at me with angry yellow eyes; slowly he started to calm down."You're symmetrical," he said slowly and blinked.

He saw me every day but not close up like this, I was beautiful… maybe since I am symmetrical… he'd let me off easy. "Uh… T-T-Thank you," I sputter, not sure how to ask him to get off me. He nodded and smiled again, his anger vanishing as quickly as it came. "You are very beautiful Blue, and quite a good fighter, I hadn't seen that coming," he said and climbed off of me. He dusted himself off before holding a hand out to me and pulling me up into a standing position. "Thank you.. Kid, but you also are very good yourself," I said and glanced over at my partner Crystal to make sure she was okay. Silver seemed relieved now that Kid was no longer mad, he even walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't scare me like that again," Silver told me which caused me to laugh. Gently I ruffled his(her) hair and rolled my eyes. "I'm fine," I assure him and giggle. A look crossed Kid's face as he watched the two of us; I wasn't sure exactly what it meant. Lord Death's son turned away from the two of us and looked at his own partner Gold. "You two can go ahead and head back to my place, I think I'll stay here a bit and maybe go talk to my father," he said, the look on his face not changing. Silver said " I need to do some training with my adaptability mode here." Silver gave Gold a glare for a moment then nodded. "Aye Aye, " Gold said. Gold

paused for a moment and called out to us "Hey, Blue, Crystal, want to go to the movies or something?" Gold asked us. He looked confused for a moment before a lop-sided grin crossed his face. "We are done for today, right Kid?" he asked Kid.

Silver POV

I turned to face Kid but he had already started walking towards the building. "Hey! Kid!" I called after him and he paused. He looked over his shoulder at me, his white stripes on the one side of his hair evident. I run up the steps of Shibusen and cross my arms. "I wasn't done talking to you," I tell him with raised eye brows. He looked surprised by my tone and turned to face me so that both intense yellow eyes were on me. "Thanks for helping my sister and her friend out today. It was a lot of fun to get to hang out with all of us and to actually fight them, your father must be really proud. I hope you will continue to help them tomorrow," I said and put my hand on his shoulder. A smile slowly spread across his face as you stood. I grabbed him and placed a kiss on his cheek before retreating back. His eyes went huge, and his face a bright red though I didn't see this.

"W-Wait Silver!" Kid said and this time I was the one to stop and turn to face him again. "Yes?" I ask with a huge smirk on my face. He motioned me over with his finger and I climb back up the steps again. "You missed," he said quietly, embarrassed. I gave him a confused look. "What?" I ask and study his bright red face, he looked adorable. He rubbed the back of his neck. "You missed," he repeated then placed a kiss on my lips. I had meant to pull away but I didn't, I ended up kissing my meister back. Eventually the two of us had to pull away and I understood the look he had on his face earlier… jealousy. "I-I'll see you at Gallows Mansion Kid," you said grabbing him again to kiss his lips, letting go again this time retreating for good down the steps of Shibusen.

Kid's POV

I placed a hand to my lips and shook my head with a smile, ' I can't wait to see Silver at home and to help his sister out with the class, she is a perfect girl.' I thought. I

turned and walked into the building and down the hallway into my father's office. "The training went well today father, I think Silver, Gold, and I should be able to get these two right on track," I said in a confident voice. My father turned away from the huge full length mirror and nodded. "I'm very glad son, you are doing a great job. You would be a better tutor though if you didn't kiss your weapon," Lord Death said in his high pitched voice.

Normal POV

Lord Death smiled behind his mask, he thought Silver was a wonderful girl and knew that both Silver and Kid would be cute together. He approved of the two of you. Kid blushed, he had hoped his father hadn't been watching the two of them or that long but he had. "I have to go father, I just wanted to check in with you," Kid said and headed back out of his office. Lord Death pointed one of his huge fingers at his son.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't! Wait till your older!" he called after his son.


	13. Game Night

I open my silver eyes to the light coming from my window and sit up from my bed. With a note from Kid saying to stay the same for the past week

. I jump out of bed and change into a black T-shirt and blue jeans. Today I and the rest of and my best friends Kid, Soul, and Black*Star were going to have a video game night. I quickly lock my door and walk to school.

(TIME SKIP)

I quickly run up the stairs looking for my friends. "Silv, over here!" A yell came from behind me. I turn to see Soul and Black*Star waving me over. "Hi guys," l said giving a wave back and running over to them. "YAHOO! NICE TO SEE YOU SILVER!" Black*Star said with a laugh. "Are you ready for tonight's game of Halo 4?" Soul asked with a smirk while holding up the game. "Hello Silver," A soft voice came from behind me. "You're looking rather symmetrical," Kid said with strange tone snuggling into my shoulder. "Uh Kid wha-"

DING DONG DEATH DONG Before I could finish my sentence Kid had ran to class with Black*Star and Soul. I was confused but decided to ignore it and walk to class. Once I got to class I toke your seat. I sat patiently waiting for Stein to roll himself into the class room than fail, but I felt eyes watching you. "Just shake it off . You're just imagining things," I said shaking my head softly. Finally Stein had come in, tipping over in the process. "Okay students, we'll be dissecting a crane today," he said, still on the floor. I let out a sigh.

(TIME SKIP)

I sat on the couch with Soul and Black*Star on both of my sides and Kid sitting on the loveseat. "So Soul, where's Maka and Blair?" I ask. Soul stiffens then relaxes. "They're having a girls night out," Soul said with a strange tone. "Oh Okay. Just start the game already," I said a little impatient. "Be patient Silver," Kid said with a hidden smirk."SOUL HURRY THE HELL UP! THE MIGHTY ME WANTS TO BEAT YOU ALL!" Black*Star shouted. "We shall see Black*Star since I did beat you eight times in a row with in a whole minute," I said with a smirk."THAT WASNT FAIR YOU KEPT KILLING ME AFTER I RESPAWNED!" Black*Star began the game and head shot Black*Star right in the beginning. "You suck at video games as much as you suck at assassination," I say with a laugh. Just then Kid got up and turned off the console. "Why did you turn off the game Kid?" I said in confusion. Suddenly, Soul and Black*Star grabbed your wrists and held them tightly while Kid sat on my lap facing me. "Kid wha-"He cuts you off by placing a finger on my lips. "Tonight you belong to us, and there is no way around it," Kid said with seductive tone . I closed my eyes as Kid leans into a passionate kiss. Soul gently rubs his free hand on your right breast. "You're not nervous, are you?" Soul said lust laced in his tone. I softly shake your head. Black*Star leaning in to my neck. "Thats good" His breath was hot against my neck. He then began to softly lick and nip at my neck. Soul Gently began to pull up my shirt slowly then slipping his hand in. Kid pushes his lips harder and nibbles on my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gasp in surprise when I feel Soul's hand into my bra and grabs mybreast. Kid then toke this chance to slip his tongue in and wrap it around my tongue. Black*Star feeling alittle left out he quickly pulled my shirt over my head breaking my kiss with Kid. I let out a small groan as Black*Star unhooks my bra and flings it at Kid. "Its not fair that none of you are losing clothing" I growled covering my breasts with my arms. Kid lets out a sigh and gets off my lap and pulls off his jacket and unbuttons his dress shirt. Soul removes his T-shirt and Black*Star removes his shirt revealing his muscular chest. "Now this is a body ladies. Kid." Black*Star says with a smirk. Kid looks away with a pout and covers his pale chest with his arms. I stand up and wrap my arms around Kid and then pull him into a kiss. Soul wraps his arm around your slender waist and goes back to sucking on your neck. Black*Star kneels down to the waist band of you pants and pulls your pants down revealing you red panties. He gently rubs my thigh with his slim finger. Inching closer and closer to the hem of my panties. Black*Star gently rubbing my clothed entrance causing a soft moan vibrate against both our lips. Black*Star slowly slips fingers into my panties and into my flesh going in and out. I let out another breathless moan as Black*Star puts in another digit. Still slowly pulling in and out but also scissoring motion as well. He speeds up his pace and adds a third digit. He then just pulled his fingers out. I then gave out moan of disapproval. Soul then pulled me down and laid me on the couch with my back on his stomach. Kid then unbuckled his pants and kicked them off. He gently lays his body on top of my body and rubs your cheek gently. "YAHOO IM GONNA GET LAID!" A completely naked Black*Star yelled. Soul pulls down his pants and boxers his member rubbed against my lower back. "C'mon Kid get naked" I say pulling at the waistband of his skull boxers (purposely shaming myself) Kid cheeks flared up as he slowly pulls his boxers down revealing his member hard. He gently pokes my entrance. "KID MOVE YOUR HEAD DOWN!" Black*Star yelled. Kid did as he was told and Black*Star then straddled my chest pushing his tip into my mouth. I gave Black*Star a death glare but soon faded as you slowly began to suck. Soul pushed his length in causing pain to shoot through my whole body. Kid slowly put his length in as Soul did making sure l could get through the pain as quick as possible. Everyone stood still waiting for me to relax and adapt to both Soul and Kid. After about a few seconds I laid my head on Soul's chest and gave a soft nod. Kid and Soul slowly pulled out and slammed back in and kept at a slow pace. I let out a moan of pleasure as I let as Black*Star farther into my mouth. Black*Star then thrusted foreword hitting the back of my throat. I gag and quickly grab his hips making sure that it doesn't happen again. I harden my sucking and pull Black*Star even father. Kid and Soul speed up their paces. I squeeze Black*Star's hips a little harder as I feel my climax come. "YAHOO!" Black*Star yelled once he released. He slips himself out, gets off my chest and retreats to the bathroom to shower off. I try to swallow it all and wipe the rest with your hand. Kid pushes himself to face me and continues his smooth pace with Soul. Soon after I met your release. Kid slides himself out and snuggles himself in between my breasts and falls asleep. Soon Soul and I fall asleep. Black*Star came out of the shower still in nothing. "Looks like they feel asleep" He whispers as he enters the living room once again. He walks over to me and pushes my bangs out of my face and lay a soft kiss on my forehead. Black*Star pulls up his boxers and lays on the loveseat. "I love you Silver" He says quietly as he falls into a deep sleep.

(4:00 A.M.)

I wake up to see Kid and Soul asleep on me, I smile. I gently shake Kid to wake him up and whispered to him "Come on Kid let's go get dressed and go back home, before Maka and Blair come back." Kid woke up and nodded softly. "Silver, people say that shiagamis can't love... but that's wrong I guess." Kid mumbled as he got up. I gave my meister an assuring smile as I got up too.

(In the morning)

Maka walked up to her doorstep with Blair. She slowly opened her door to see the horror of what have come of leaving the four of them alone. "MY COUCH! THERES CUM ALL OVER MY COUCH! AND A NAKED BLACK*STAR ON MY LOVESEAT!" Maka screamed.


	14. Alchemy?

It was a really long day after the event of the Game night with the three guys Black*Star, Soul, and Kid. Silver

was able to change his gender at will and Kid said to be a female instead of a male and now all three of them are starting to try to get laid with Silver... Again.

" Hey Silver want me to be your number one star-under the bed covers " Black*Star whispered in to Silver's ear.

"No," hissed Silver coldly.

(TIME SKIP)

"I took biology and excelled it before I reached 15. Want me to teach you, Silver?" asked Kid winking foxily at his unamused weapon.

Silver responded with a harsh " Shut your symmetrical trap NOW."

Silver was walking to Gallows Mansion until. He noticed that the three Guys were following him. Silver wasn't surprised about Kid following but with Soul and Black*Star too. Soul ran up to Silver and said with lust in his tone of voice.

"I had a wet dream about you. Want to make it a reality?"

Black*Star continued " Want to make a porno?" Silver hissed " No,"

" It doesn't have to be taped!" Black*Star yelled as Silver had her Weaville out with it's claws on Black*Star's neck.

"Come on Weaville" Silver said to it. Weaville let Black*Star go with a look of disgust as it went to it's trainer.

As Silver walked to Gallows Mansion followed Silver and Smirked " You've been naughty, when we get back Go to my room Silvy." Silver flinched at the response from Soul and shrugged it off again. "I don't even live with you!" and stormed off to th mansion.

Silver was welcomed with a angry call from Maka for Kid. " TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Maka's yelling was booming from Kid's phone Silver responded "I can't tell you..." Maka said in a soft tone "Oh it's you Silver, I thought it was Kid" "I just can't tell though" Silver said "Well I'll tell Shiagami-sama then" Maka said then hung up.

Silver walked into the basement to see a pile of books that were pretty interesting. Silver was looking at one of the books and looked at it's title,"The basics of Alchemy..." Silver said with a hint of curiosity in her voice. Silver ran to Kid's room and opened the door and saw Kid at his bed listening to music from his IPod touch with headphones on not noticing that Silver was there until, Silver tapping him on the cheek that brought Kid back to reality. "Silver, do you need something?" Kid asked " Can you tell about alchemy?"Silver asked. Kid explained" alchemy is when you make something but, you have to give something up though" "Woah..." Silver said and left.

(TIME SKIP)

Silver was walking around Death City until she heard a group of people say " Hey have you heard that the Fullmetal alchemist is coming to Death City? " Silver looked at them and thanked them for telling her that.  


'For once a pro will come here,' Silver thought as he walked home.


	15. Sickness

"Achoo!"  
A light sneeze echoed around the room, its source from a little blond alchemist who was lying down in bed.  
Edward Elric had a cold.  
Since his brother Alphonse was out getting more medicine for Edward, I had to look after the young alchemist myself.  
I received a call from the armored boy that certain long-haired blond was sick with a bad cold, and that he needed someone to take care of him while Al was out getting more medicine. That 'someone' that Al was talking about was me.  
Though, in actuality, I was just sitting on the bed opposite of Edward, reading an exciting letter from Ichigo.  
"Bless you," I replied bluntly, never taking my eyes off the page of the letter. The alchemist didn't just have a cold, but he had a sore throat as well.  
"Thanks," Ed rasped. "Are you just gonna sit there?"  
"Your brother told me to stay over here and watch over you until he gets back. That's what I'm doing."  
"My throat hurts a lot, though."  
I sighed, getting up from my place on the bed. Grabbing a red bag from the desk, I walked over to Edward's bed, seating yourself on the edge of the bed next to him.  
"Eat one of these," I said, taking a cough drop out of the bag. "It will soothe your throat."  
Ed stuck his tongue out in disgust, turning the opposite way.  
"I'm not putting that crap in my mouth," he spat, his voice scratchy. "It tastes nasty and gross."  
"You want to feel better? You need to have a cough drop!"  
"No. That crap leaves a horrible aftertaste in my mouth."  
"Take the freaking cough drop."  
"No! The flavor-in fact, it shouldn't even be called flavor-is too overwhelming!"  
I growled at the boy's stubbornness and smart-ass comments.  
"Fine," I growled. "Be that way."  
I took the cough drop and un-wrapped it. Edward looked at me with a puzzled face. Popping the cough drop in my mouth, I placed my hands on the boy's blond shoulders, slowly leaning down on him.  
"Wha…?" Edward mumbled, his growing blush dark like a red rose.  
my lips met in a touching kiss. You squeezed the alchemist's shoulders, making him gasp. Now taking your chance, I used my tongue the cough drop into his mouth.  
I lost track of time and continued kissing him after I put the cough drop in his mouth. After a while, I slowly separated from the tomato-colored blond, leaving a trail of saliva between his lips and mine.  
I pulled away, getting off the bed and returned the bag of cough drops to the table.  
"Don't you dare spit that out," you growled. "Not after all that."  
I placed myself back to my previous location on the opposite bed, picking up the letter and continuing where I left off. "Oh crap! Ichigo's flight supposed to arrive soon!" I yelled packing up.  
After a few minutes, you heard Edward shift in his bed.  
"Uhh…Silver?" Edward mumbled. You turned to find him blushing a deep crimson.  
"Yes, Edward?" you replied with a smirk.  
"Well, uh…" The alchemist fiddled his fingers, but he maintained eye contact with you "Who's Ichigo?""A old friend." I replied "Edward come on now we got to go" I said dragging him out of bed.


	16. Pranks

"I tell you a time then" I said pulling out Gold's typhosion. "I had done it. I had just so done it, that was the last straw! The one that broke the damned camels back! But this is me we're talking about here, this is something he should be used to. Ever since I had found out what 'Ichigo' meant in Japanese, I just couldn't let it go and he finally snapped. Finding all the strawberry scratch-and-sniff stickers on his pillow: haha!funny joke! He had to admit that was a good one. The strawberry soap in his bathroom: It was still funny, just a little less! And not that he'd ever admit it, he used it.. once. Feeling the strawberries in his favorite pair of socks: That was taking it a bit too far, but I was his best friend so he let it go with a, "Why?" to which I replied, "It suites you." But the day he opened his locker in school and all that strawberry jam spewed all over him: I was dead. Clenching his fist, his eye twitched as laughter busted through the hall and echoed in his ears. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he tried his best to keep his cool and barely succeeded. Doing what he could to clean his face off, he used the bottom of his school uniform to at least get it off and away from his eyes. Slowly, yet stiffly, he closed his locker with a loud bang and hastily took off towards where he knew i'd be. Walking quickly, he ignored the people who were calling his name to talk. Nope, I was gonna be the one to deal with his wrath. Sure, he could have went and told the dean what happened and that he needed to go home to change, but then I would have gotten in serious trouble. Detention at the least.. but no, that wasn't how Ichigo Kurosaki worked. I wanted to poke the Lion with a stick? I was getting bit. He shook his head and scoffed. Well of course not literally, that would just be... Stopping right outside the class room door, he saw how the teacher wasn't there yet, so this was his chance. Puffing out his chest, he slammed the door open and stared at me with a throaty growl. Every head turned to look at the door when it busted open and immediately giggles erupted around the class room, me being one of them. That is until he started to stalk towards me at a torturously slow pace and his eye twitched - which in your defense looked hilarious because there was jelly sitting right on the muscle, but I could mention that later. The further he inched towards my desk, the more I tried to disappear into my chair. The classroom had become tauntingly quiet as his hands slammed down on my desk and he leaned over it, getting his face closer to mine. That's when I started to ramble in Japanese. I was fluent in English yes, but seeing Japanese as my second language it would be my first choice always. "I-Ichigo.. come on.. it- it was funny..! Just a joke.. y-you can always clean up!" His hand slammed against the table again and he inwardly freaked. He didn't have a special way to get me back! did he think he could just come charge in here and yell at me for it? No, no, that wouldn't do.. he had to get me back, some how! He clenched his teeth to keep a blush from forming on his cheeks as an idea came to mind. But I was so shy around people I didn't know, this would teach me... it had too! But did he really have the guts to do this? It's him we're talking about. He's a - dare he say it about himself - a prude! Swallowing hard, he looked down at me and almost caved to my eyes. They were huge staring at him with such an innocent look. Lifting up his hand slowly, he brought it to his face and slowly wiped some jam off. Trying his best not to think twice about his actions, he brought his covered fingers to my face and wiped them across the corner of your lips. Seeing my face brighten like my hair, he almost screamed himself from embarrassment. Setting his hand back down on the desk, he leaned froward as my eyes widened. He could almost hear everyone around him, including himself, inwardly screaming the same question, 'Is he really gonna do it!'. Feeling his face and every part of his body burn, he found a reason to be glad he was mere inches from my face because now, no one could see his. Bringing his lips right up to mine, his heart pounded in his chest. For a long time he had only ever dreamed of being this close to me and now here he was.. getting me back for a prank. Shit! Wanting to get the whole thing over with as quickly as he could, his tongue instantly slid out and ran along the corners of My mouth. But that was my plan all along wasn't it? It was never about the Strawberries.. no, no, it was much bigger then that. The poor boy didn't realize that until he started to pull away and felt my hands cup his cheeks and pull him back in, planting my lips smack on his. His eyes widened and his arms flew up, freezing in mid-air. Ignoring all the squeals and gasps in the room, he could hardly focus on what was happening with the feeling inside of him. Being so shocked as he was, he had only gotten mere seconds to enjoy the warmth of my hands, the feel of your soft lips against his because I pulled back. His eyes less wide now, but his hands still in the air he could feel his face growing as red as mine was just moments ago. It worsened - if possible - when I licked my lips, put my palms flat on your desk, stood up and whispered in his ear, "You even taste like Strawberries." And here for a moment.. he actually thought he had won against me." I explained to Ed. "Hey we're here now." Edward said. "I know... Wait here.I said getting off. "Hey Ichigo!" I yelled with him looking at me.


End file.
